


Clocks

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Song Related Fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Clocks, Coldplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: JJ feels lost and confused in the modern world.
Series: Song Related Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Clocks

_The lights go out and I can’t be saved_

JJ blinked, seeing the lights go dim around him. He felt a pull, and fear welled in his chest.

_Come out of the things unsaid_

_Shoot an apple off my head and a_

_Trouble that can’t be named_

He opened his mouth to scream, cursing his lost voice as he feel to his knees.

A woman pushed past him, blonde hair shimmering in the daylight. She glared at him as he caught his hat, which had fallen off when she bumped him.

JJ stood, watching as people jostled past him, hurrying, always hurrying, to get somewhere.

_Confusion that never stops_

_The closing walls and the ticking clocks are gonna_

JJ squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his vision from the crowds around him. Clocks stuck one, thousands of chimes going off as JJ pressed his hands over his cheeks.

**_What am I doing here? Where am I?_ **

_Come back and take you home_

A hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the crowds. JJ initially fought against the arms, then stopped as his hands hit the cool paper of a familiar mask.

“Woah, Jamie. You’re alright. I’m here.” Marvin’s voice soothed the mute, prompting him to finally reopen his eyes and turn to look at the magician.

_Come out upon my seas_

_Curse missed opportunities am I_

_A part of the cure_

_Or am I part of the disease, singing_

The mute and the magician stood at the foot of a small bandstand, watching a band perform.

JJ smiled, listening to this new music, but enjoying the piano, nonetheless.

He pondered his goal here, in this time, wondering if he truly belonged here or whether he was part of a bigger plan.

_And nothing else compares_

He shook his head, ignoring his confusion for a minute as he let the music wash over him.

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

Marvin watched as JJ raced inside, immediately going to Robbie and signing what he had seen and heard that day.

“This is your home.” He closed the front door as he put the bags on the ground, and joined the mute and the zombie in a group hug.

Two men out of time, and a magician trying to get them back. What a strange group.

**Author's Note:**

> This song fic series originated last year when I was on the bus home and listening to music. I have three(?) so far, let me know if you like these, and I'll try to make more!


End file.
